


Unexpected Family

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender, Genderfluid, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Nonbinary Character, ineffable husbands, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: When Aziraphale comes across a teenager who has been rejected by their parents, he and Crowley decide to take the child in as their own. Parenting comes with its struggles, but the two learn that with love they can do anything.*Trigger Warning* Mentions of Homophobia and Depression
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Everyone Needs A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are a bit emotional, but I promise future ones will include more fluffy Crowley/Aziraphale scenes and comedic family moments.

The child sipped their tea slowly and avoided eye contact as Aziraphale positioned himself in the seat across from them. He studied the child closely, making note of their demeanor as he prepared himself to speak. At first, no words would come, and the room was silent for what felt like years. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. A part of him wished the child would take some initiative and break the ice, but he knew that it should be his responsibility. Afterall, he was the one that brought them there. The trouble was he never thought he’d find himself in such a situation, so he was clueless as to what he should actually say. What he did know, however, was that if he didn’t spit out something, he would look like an idiot just sitting there. 

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat, awkwardly, “So...why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.”

The child shook their head. They set their teacup down on the table and proceeded to cover their face with their hands. Aziraphale stared at them for a moment, hoping that they were merely thinking about their answer, but no response came. 

“Um, you said before that your name was Ash, right? Is that short for something?”

Nothing. 

“Ashley maybe?”

The child peered at Aziraphale through their fingers, concealing what he assumed, based on the annoyance in their eyes, to be a frown behind their palms. He bit his lip, praying that the reaction was mere teenage moodiness and not a sign that he had insulted them in some way. His heart pounded as the silence seemed to close in on him. 

“My name is Ashton,” they finally mumbled.

“That’s a unique name. I like it,” the angel sighed from relief and smiled. 

“Thanks,” they rolled their eyes.

“So, Ashton, how old are you?” 

No response. 

“Ok, obviously you don’t want to talk about yourself, so how about we talk about something else then?” Aziraphale took a sip of his own tea and dabbed at his mouth. “Any suggestions?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Well, it’s a lovely morning out,” the angel prompted, “The leaves are starting to change, and it’s rather pretty. I always enjoy this time of year. Do you like autumn?”

“I guess.”

“Well, I love it. I suppose it does get a little chilly at times, but that’s why they invented sweaters, right?” he chuckled, but the teen was not amused. “Anyway,” he pulled at his collar, nervously, “Today was just about right though. I woke up this morning, and I thought it would be perfect for a stroll around the park. I suppose you thought the same thing, huh?”

“Why am I here?” the words cut through the air like a knife, catching the angel off guard.

“I’m sorry?”

“Why am I here?” they repeated. 

“Well, you were all alone out there. I thought you could use some company.”

“I like being alone.”

“So do I sometimes, but there are other situations when it’s nice to have someone to talk to. Everyone needs a friend every now and then,” Aziraphale took another sip of his tea. “I’d say this morning is one of those times.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, to be honest, dear, you were quite upset when I found you. It looked like you had been crying for awhile. You seemed rather pale, and your eyes were raw.” 

“Don’t call me “dear.” I hate that,” they snapped. 

“I meant no disrespect. I say it with fondness as to establish a connection.”

“Who says I want a connection with you?”

“There’s no need for defensiveness,” the angel replied, firmly. “I understand this is probably a bit unnerving for you to be here. Afterall, I am a complete stranger. I just wanted to make sure you would be ok because you seemed in rough shape.”

“I was fine,” the child groaned,“You didn’t need to bring me here.”

“Well, you are free to leave if you wish. Do finish your tea though, and I have some biscuits in a tin over on my desk. You are welcome to grab a couple before you go.”

“So now you are kicking me out?” 

“Not at all. I’m just emphasizing that I brought you here out of concern, and you can leave when you are feeling better. You are not imprisoned.”

The child pondered this for a moment. 

“But I can stay if I want to?” their tone was softer. 

“Of course. Would you like to?”

They shrugged. 

“Well, you think about that. I’m going to go grab some of those biscuits,” Aziraphale stood up to go retrieve the biscuits, but a sudden inquiry escaped the child’s lips, causing him to return to his seat. 

“Do you need a friend?” they asked. 

“I don’t quite understand.”

“You said sometimes everyone needs a friend. Do you need one?”

“I never turn down the chance to get to know a new person. I find it quite enjoyable. I’d like to be your friend if you’d let me. Will you?”

“Maybe,” they paused for a moment before continuing, “Are you here alone?”

“Here at the shop, yes. I came up from Tadfield to meet some collectors here in London and then decided to stay a few days to do some inventory and straighten up. I was planning on going back to my cottage tomorrow. That’s where I spend most of my time these days.”

“Is there someone else that lives there with you?”

“Yea, um...I live with my partner...er I guess husband now,” his cheeks turned pink at the sound of the title, and a grin spread across his face.“Heh, still not used to that word yet. We only got married last year, and living together is still an adjustment. We haven’t even finished moving and unpacking everything into the cottage despite owning it for quite some time now. ”

“Husband?” the word caught the child’s attention. “ So you’re…” 

“Is that a problem?” Aziraphale stopped smiling and braced himself for his regular lecture regarding his right to love whoever he wanted, but there was no need. 

“Not at all,” Ash looked away, their face suddenly flushing, “Actually, it’s sort of a relief.”

“What do you mean?” the angel raised an eyebrow.

They shuffled uncomfortably in their seat. 

“Never mind,” they bit their lip, “Congratulations on getting married. That must be exciting.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Look, it’s nothing. I really don’t feel like talking about it.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. Just change the subject. Your husband...what does he do?”

“I really don’t need to be telling you all this.”

“Come on, you said you wanted to be friends, right? As a friend, I’m interested. Really.”

“Ok,” Aziraphale wasn’t entirely convinced, but he took a breath and kept going, “He’s a florist. A great one too. I have never seen anyone else with a greener thumb. Of course, he is one of the few people I’ve met that actually talks to the plants. Perhaps that has something to do with it.”

“So you both own your own shops? That’s cool. Why is yours in Soho though?”

Aziraphale didn’t reply immediately. Instead, he was focused on the sudden change in the child’s behavior. They seemed more lively, and their eyes were a bit brighter, which was odd since the angel had not done anything major to justify such a shift. It was good news, he supposed, although a part of him was still frustrated that he could not acquire further information about the child’s own life. The element in particular being why he had stumbled across them alone by the bandstand in the park at seven in the morning. If he could keep them talking though, maybe he could swing back around to address that elephant in the room. For now though...

“Hello?” 

“Oh, sorry,” he snapped out of his daze, “I’m quite attached to the old place, I guess. Plus, I’m afraid the demand for rare book collectors in Tadfield is rather low. Not that I intend to sell much anyway. Between you and me, the shop is really just for show. I use it mainly to store my collection since Crowley won’t let me build any more bookshelves at home.”

“Crowley? That’s an odd name.”

“It’s his surname actually. His first name is Anthony, but he doesn’t use it much anymore unless it’s for formal documents.”

“Crowley sounds much cooler anyway.”

“I’m sure he would agree with you,” the angel laughed, “He does like to make a spectacle of himself.”

“Is that him?” they pointed towards a framed photograph on the edge of Aziraphale’s desk. 

“Yes, that picture was taken at our housewarming party,” his heart fluttered at the memory, “Crowley had been telling a story to someone, and a friend of ours caught his reaction just as I snuck up from behind to kiss his cheek.”

He walked over to retrieve the photo and handed it to Ash, eliciting a huge smile from them. 

“Oh my gosh, he looks like a schoolboy with a crush. I mean, he’s practically a tomato in the face. How long ago was this?”

“A little over a year. We bought the cottage a few months before we got married. We’ve known eachother almost our entirely lives though, and he has always been like that. Only with me though because I’m really the only one he accepts affection from. Although, he still doesn’t expect it, so I always end up catching him off guard, and it is the cutest thing. He’d kill me for saying that, but it’s true.”

“That’s sweet. He must really love you then.”

“Well I’d hope so. Everwise, I will have to have a talk with him when I get back. All jokes aside though, he’s my world. We have been through everything together. ”

“So you’re happy?”

“Happier than I have ever been.”

“Mr. Fell, if you are my friend, can I tell you something?” a serious look suddenly fell upon Ash’s face.

“You can call me Aziraphale if you would like, and of course. You can tell me anything.”

“Ok, Aziraphale...I want that some day. What you and Crowley have, I mean. That’s sort of what I was avoiding saying earlier because the truth is I didn’t think that would be possible for me.”

“Why not?”

“Last night, I came out to my parents as queer, and it didn’t go well. They told me I was making a mistake and that I’d be spending my life alone. They said there was something wrong with me. So I left. That’s why I was in the park this morning. I ran away,” they choked a little on the last word and wiped a tear from their eye. 

“You did what?”

“I don’t belong there.”

“But they must be worried sick about you.”

“They aren’t. They hate me.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe they just need some time to process and understand.”

“They will never understand because they choose to only see what they want to see. They wanted a perfect heterosexual daughter, and that is just not who I am. I’m sick of pretending.”

“Perhaps if…”

“No, stop!” Ash shouted, “Do you know what it’s like to feel like an imposter in your own home? Playing some character, hiding who you are every day? I don’t know your life. Maybe you have a supportive family, so you don’t have to put on a mask, but I assure you it sucks. It sucks so fucking much.”

Aziraphale was at a loss for words. The outburst took him by surprise for one, and secondly, it transported him back to the days before Armageddon where he was in much the same position. Back then, he too was pretending to be something that he wasn’t. He had been for millenia, simply following orders and suppressing his own thoughts and desires. Many of those desires were related to Crowley- the one person in the universe who understood and accepted him. He had to fight those feelings, hide them deep within, and push away the one he loved, sometimes breaking his heart, because heaven would never approve. It was forbidden for an angel and a demon to love eachother like they did, and if anyone had found out, Aziraphale had feared they would be destroyed. If it wasn’t for Crowley’s bravery, he probably would’ve been consumed by such fear. Crowley was the one that inspired him to take control of his life and reject heaven’s orders so that he could finally be happy. They now had a beautiful life that they built together, but even so, the pain from those years of repression has never truly left Aziraphale’s mind. He knew exactly how Ash was feeling, and the thought of someone so young enduring such toxicity from the world broke his heart. He wanted to do something. He wanted to take that pain away, but he didn’t know how. All he could do was provide validation. 

“Trust me, I know,” he whispered, “I was in your shoes not too long ago. I’m not as lucky as I seem. It took me years to get to where I am now. There was a lot of pain and denial, and I don’t wish that on anyone.”

Ash sniffled. 

“But you know what? You are already stronger than I was because you had the courage to speak up. It took me forever to even consider the possibility. I was too much of a coward, and in the end, it was Crowley that got me to defend myself. You didn’t need that push though. You got here all on your own.” 

“So what if I did? It didn’t change anything.”

“It may not seem like it now, but you’ve weakened a barrier. If you just push a little more, you might be able to break through to them,” he hesitated a little before speaking as he knew that in his case he had gotten lucky, and things would not always turn out so favorably. 

“And what if they only reinforce the barrier? Afterall, I didn’t even tell the full story. I told them I was queer, but I didn’t say anything about my gender identity. If I did, I would really be in for it.” 

“You must be positive. That’s the only way you are going to be able to get through this. You have to have faith in yourself and in them.” 

“I don’t think I can.”

“I can help you. What if we spoke to them together?”

“Not now. I’m not ready. I can’t go back,” panic began to set in their voice. 

“Ash, you’re just a kid. You can’t just be wandering around London by yourself. I know it’s hard, but you have to go home eventually.”

“I’m not a kid! Besides, why can’t I stay here? You said I was welcome.”

“For the afternoon. I have to go home tomorrow, and I can’t leave you here alone.”

“Then take me with you!”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because! That would be preposterous. We have barely met. I’m a stranger, and to take you out of the city, well that would be kidnapping.”

“No it wouldn’t. Not if I came willingly.”

“Doesn’t matter. Your parents will inevitably come looking for you, the police will be involved, then I’d be in quite the predicament. I wish I could, but it’s just not plausible.”

“Can I at least stay here for the night? I promise they won’t come looking right away. I storm off all the time, and I’ve been known to sneak out to friend’s houses. We are friends now, so that wouldn’t be weird.”

“I don’t know.”

“Please.”

“I suppose one night,” he bit his lip. 

“You mean it?”

“But in the morning, we need to get in touch with your parents.”

“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you so much.”

“Right...now, returning to my original request, why don’t you tell me more about you. Introduce me to the real you.”

“Seriously?”

Aziraphale nodded in encouragement.

“Alright. My name is Ashton Miller. I’m fifteen years old, and I’m nonbinary. I use they/them pronouns.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ashton. What else can you tell me?”

“Um, I’m a bit of an introvert and prefer animals to people. I’ve always wanted my own dog, but my parents would never let me get one. My favorite color is purple, and I’ve been plotting to dye my hair without my mom knowing so that she can’t stop me. Oh, and I like to read.”

“What do you like to read?”

“All sorts of things really.”

“Well, you are welcome to peruse the bookshop and see if there’s anything that interests you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, why don’t you go ahead and do that now? I suppose if you are to spend the night here, I should go upstairs and fix up the bedroom for you. It’s a bit of a mess right now, I’m afraid. Is that ok with you?”

“Yea, sure.”

“Ok. If you find something, go ahead and bring it back in here. Try not to stay out there too long or people might think the shop is open.”

Ash smiled, thinking he was joking. They soon realized that he wasn’t, and yet something about that made them smile even more.


	2. Our Side

While Aziraphale was occupying himself with Ash’s room, Crowley meanwhile was examining sweets at the bakery nearby. He had driven up to London to retrieve some garden tools he had left at his old flat so that he could start planting some flowers around the cottage, and it occurred to him that he should pop in and surprise the angel. Afterall, it had been a few days since they had seen one another, and being the dramatic snake that he was, Crowley missed him terribly. His initial thought was to get his partner some sushi from that Japanese restaurant he adored which he had already done, and it struck him that dessert would be a nice touch. That is what led him to his current position, serving as a pastry critic. One of Aziraphale’s favorites was cinnamon rolls, and so he was determined to select the perfect one. It had to be just the right size, fluffy, not too much icing but lots of cinnamon sugar melted into the center. After a few minutes of comparing baked goods, he decided none were good enough for his angel. The solution, therefore, was to request that one be made fresh with Crowley standing nearby to comment on its execution. Since most of the employees were intimidated by him, they did not object. 

“I suppose this will work,” the demon peered over the chef’s shoulder. “I appreciate the effort.” 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” 

Crowley scrunched up his nose as he thought. He hadn’t anticipated purchasing anything else when he arrived, although he had spotted a couple leaving the shop with a box of iced sugar cookies with fun designs that looked intriguing. Perhaps Aziraphale would enjoy something like that, and it was a lot more interesting than a plain old cinnamon roll (no matter how much he enjoyed them). 

“You do custom orders, right? Like for cookie designs.”

“Of course, however we usually require a few hours to fulfill those orders since they tend to pile up. Is it possible for you to come back later today?” 

Crowley groaned. He wanted to surprise Aziraphale with everything all at once, and he wasn’t too keen on waiting around since he had already been forced to miracle himself a cooler for his sushi to keep it fresh. Sighing, he snapped his fingers. 

“Maybe you should go check the list and see how many there are. Then, I’ll make my decision.”

The chef obliged. When he returned, he had a confused look on his face which told Crowley that his trick had worked. 

“That’s odd. I could have sworn that we had a handful of other orders today. Maybe I got it mixed up with a different day this week. No matter. What can I whip up for you?”

Crowley smiled. About a half an hour later, he walked out of the bakery quite content with his batch of duck-shaped cookies. Aziraphale was going to love them, he thought. Hopping into the Bentley, he set his course for the bookshop. 

Upon arrival, the demon noticed that the shop was vacant, and the “Closed” sign was hanging in the window. Initially, Crowley saw nothing unusual about this since he knew Aziraphale hated having customers in the shop, so he simply snapped his fingers to unlock the door and go inside. He scanned the rows of shelves, hoping to find his angel stocking or reorganizing the books that occupied them, but there was no sight of him. 

“Hmm, maybe he’s in the back, reading.”

The demon made his way to the door on the far end of the shop and knocked. There was no answer. 

“Angel!” he peaked in through the door to find an empty desk where the angel should be. “Aziraphale!” he stepped inside. 

It was odd for the angel to not be in his study or in the shop at that time of day. Typically, he would be sitting right in front of where Crowley was standing, sipping cocoa and complaining that the demon had interrupted him while he was immersed in one of his Oscar Wilde novels. Such an interaction always delighted Crowley because he loved how adorable the angel looked when he was angry or rather pretending to be angry. The demon knew him well enough to recognize that no matter how hard he tried, Aziraphale could never hide the joy in his heart whenever the two of them were in the same room together. The twinkle in his eye gave it away everytime. Crowley missed that twinkle. 

“Maybe he had another meeting that I forgot about,” the demon laid down his gifts on the desk and proceeded to catapult himself onto the couch. “I guess I can just wait here until he gets bacK,” he yawned and shut his eyes. 

The room was silent for a moment, but then a sudden “hello” spooked Crowley to the point of falling off of the sofa. He cursed and looked back and forth around the room to find the source of the voice. His eyes locked on a figure in the corner by the window which was partially hidden by shadows. The figure waved. 

“Um…” he rubbed at his head which he had managed to wack on the coffee table on the way down. “I’m sorry, but nobody is allowed back here.”

“But you’re back here,” the figure said. 

They hopped up from their chair and approached the demon. Crowley braced himself to encounter a thief of some kind, but as they got closer, the light revealed that it was only a child. 

“Erm...hi. Who are you?”

“My name’s Ash.”

“Ok...what are you doing back here?”

“Mr. Fell left me in here to read, but I got distracted watching people walk by the window,” they said. “Who are you?”

“I’m nobody,” he grunted,“ Look, I’m not sure what’s going on, but I need to talk to Aziraphale. Do you know where he went?” 

“He went upstairs, but you didn’t...wait a second,” they stepped a bit closer. “I recognize you now. You’re Crowley.” 

“How do you know that?”

“Mr. Fell showed me a photo earlier. You guys are a cute couple.”

“Thanks…but I still don’t…”

“Oh, hello dear!” both the teen and Crowley turned to find Aziraphale descending the staircase. “I had no idea you were coming. What a surprise!”

“Maybe I should’ve called…” the demon responded, eyeing the teenager next to him. 

“Nonsense. This place is just as much yours as it is mine. Besides, I’m happy to see you!” Aziraphale walked over to hug Crowley, tightly. “I know it’s silly since it’s only been a few days, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Angel, but…” he was silenced by Aziraphale’s lips. 

“Awe,” Ash smiled at the display. 

Aziraphale glanced over at the teen and quickly pulled apart from Crowley, blushing, “Oh, where are my manners? I apologize. Um, Crowley, dearest, this is Ashton.”

“We’ve met.” 

“Jolly good, well…” the angel wasn’t quite sure what to say, but he shot a glance at Ash who took the hint. 

“Maybe I should leave you guys to talk,” Ash picked up the book they had left on the table near the window and proceeded to head towards the staircase. “I’ll just be up in my room.”

“Their room?” Crowley whispered, sharply. 

Aziraphale nudged his partner in the ribs to silence him. He smiled and nodded at the child as they disappeared upstairs. Then, he turned back to look at Crowley. His smile vanished, and a look of sorrow fell over his face. 

“I’m sorry, my dear. I was going to call you in the morning. They were all alone, and I had no choice.”

“Aziraphale, what’s going on?”

“I told Ash they could stay with me because they ran away from home.”

“Aziraphale, what the heaven are you thinking? You can’t just pick up runaway children. That’s not how it works. You need to call the police or something.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because then they would take them back to their parent’s house.” 

“That’s the point.”

“No, you don’t understand. They can’t go home right now. Their parents are very angry, and it’s not safe. We need to give them time to calm down.”

“What do you mean, “not safe?” Crowley’s tone softened. 

“Well, you see...their parents aren’t exactly accepting of them. That is, they are homophobic. I imagine transphobic as well.”

“Oh joy, those assholes…” Crowley knew too well how horrible people could be if a person did not fit into their precious socially-constructed boxes, and a part of him wanted to support his angel’s decision, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him he couldn’t. “Look, Aziraphale, I understand your concern, but if you don’t call the police, surely they will. Do you really want to be caught up in that?”

“Ash promised they wouldn’t. At least not for a little while. Ash has a reputation of picking up and leaving apparently. They will probably think they are at a friend’s house.”

“Wouldn’t they call to check? And then when they find out their kid isn’t there, what then?”

“Ash says they are so angry they probably wouldn’t even try. At least not tonight. And that’s all that I offered them anyway. One night staying here. I said we would figure something out in the morning about getting them back home safely. I’ll talk to the parents. Maybe I can change their minds.” 

“How do you intend to do that?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet.”

“Angel, you have the biggest heart of anybody I know, and I admire you for that, but this is out of your control. You know that, right?”

“I need to try. You should’ve seen them this morning when I found them, Crowley. Something inside me just shattered after hearing a child speak of being invalidated and torn down by their own family. I know that pain; I lived through it. We both did. You can’t tell me you don’t remember what it felt like.”

“Of course I remember. In fact, I remember it too well. But that doesn’t change the fact that we would be meddling in somebody else’s life.”

“That’s all we ever used to do! It was our job.”

“Exactly. And we left that life behind. I thought we agreed that from now on humans should be left to make their own decisions without us interfering. That’s heaven and hell’s business, and we are on our own side now.”

“I know, but I thought part of being on our own side was safeguarding the Earth and being mindful of its inhabitants best interests.”

“Well, yes, when the issue in question is related to our former head offices. But interactions among humans are out of our hands.”

“Are they though?”

“Aziraphale, humans have free will.”

“I know that, but they can be persuaded! I may not be able to miracle their biases away, but why can’t I at least try to get them to see the issue from a different perspective? Educate them. They would still be making their own decision in the end, but it would increase the chances that they will come through for Ash. No magic, just words.”

“I don’t know, Aziraphale. Your heart is in the right place, but it just seems too risky.”

“Crowley, I may not be working for heaven anymore, but that doesn’t change what I am. I am still an angel, and my desire to love and protect prevents me from turning my back on someone that clearly needs my help. You have to understand that.”

“I do understand that,” Crowley sighed, “I’m just worried. I don’t want anything to go wrong, and the child ends up in a worse situation.”

“I won’t let that happen. I’ll figure something out, I promise. Please, Crowley. I need to do this.”

“Ok,” Crowley conceded, “but I’m not going to let you do it by yourself. If you are so adamant about helping this kid, then you should let me put in my two cents with the parents. The more voices the better.” 

“Oh thank you!” Aziraphale grabbed the demon’s face and kissed him hard. “You’re the best.” 

“Yea, make sure you tell the kid that. Now, I should go talk to them. Try and figure out what we are up against.” 

“I’ll go with you.”

“Nah, I’ll be alright. You stay here. I brought some sushi and some sweets over. They’re on the table if you want some.”

“Ok, now you really are the best person ever. I love you so much right now, I can’t even contain it,” Aziraphale said, joyfully.

Crowley gave his partner a quick peck on the cheek and turned in the direction of the stairs, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

_____________________________________

It wasn’t long before Crowley returned, his entire aura having changed. When he had gone up to talk to Ash, he was on the fence, but now any doubt had disappeared. In its place was pure sadness. As he descended the staircase, he caught sight of Aziraphale happily munching away at one of the custom duck cookies, and his heart sank. A cloud of dread fell over him.

“Hello, dear. It was so sweet of you to get these cookies for me. Although I’m not really sure why the ducks have human ears.” 

Under normal circumstances, Crowley would be beaming with pride at his joking reference to a discussion the two had back in the Victorian era about a duck’s hearing, but right then he wasn’t in the mood. He managed a small smile, sighed, and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. Aziraphale joined him, patting his thigh for comfort. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” the angel could sense the overwhelming shift in his partner’s energy, and the shock caused a sharp pain in his chest. “Your heart is aching. I can feel it.”

“Angel, we have a problem.”

“What do you mean?” the ache progressed to a burning pain as if his heart was being torn apart, and Aziraphale almost started crying. “Crowley, what’s going on? I haven’t felt such strong energy from you since... well since I found you at the bar after I was discorporated.”

“Ash is not going home in the morning.”

“They have to. I told them they couldn’t stay more than one night. That was the deal.”

“It’s not that they won’t. They can’t.”

“So what does that mean? Do they need to stay a few more days? I suppose I can work that out somehow. But perhaps you should go back to Tadfield to watch over things while I’m here with Ash.”

“I won’t do that. I told you I wasn’t going to let you do this alone.”

“Ok, well then we should call Anathema. You know to check on the house and water the plants. Do you have her number memorized? I had it written down here somewhere, but...” the angel started to stand up, but Crowley grabbed his hand.

“Angel, stop. Please.”

“What is it? Crowley, it’s not a huge deal. I said I was going to see this through, and I intend to keep that promise. I don’t understand why...ouch,” he clutched his chest. “I don’t understand why your energy has changed so dramatically because of this.”

“Aziraphale, Ash is not going home tomorrow, next week, or even next month. Their parents threw them out.”

“But they said...”

“They lied. They said they didn’t want to take advantage of your hospitality or make you feel guilty. They were planning on sneaking out during the night.”

“And go where?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Well, where are they now? Are they still upstairs?” the Angel began to panic, but Crowley squeezed his hand to calm him. 

“I had a talk with them, and they promised not to leave tonight. I also used a little magic to help them sleep because the poor kid hasn’t gotten more than a few hours each night for the past few days. They’re completely drained.”

“I don’t blame them. Poor child...” 

“Aziraphale, we have to help them.” 

“But what about not meddling? You said that...”

“I know what I said. But after talking to them...I don’t know, it’s different now. Earlier, you asked me if I remembered what it felt like to be invalidated and torn down by people that were supposed to be my family, and of course that speaks to me, but there’s a big difference between those feelings and being completely rejected. Aziraphale, the look in Ash’s eyes reminded me of myself right after I fell. I can see the anger, the resentment, the confusion, the fear, but above all, I can sense the emptiness, the loss of will. When I fell, I didn’t know who I was anymore, and it almost destroyed me. That is a cruelty that a human should never experience.” 

“Crowley, I didn’t...I mean, you’ve never spoken about your fall that way before.”

“It happened a long time ago, Angel. I’ve made my peace with it for the most part, and I didn’t want you to worry, so I don’t talk about it much. I haven’t even thought about it in years-not since Armageddon. You helped me to accept that part of myself.”

Aziraphale gave him a soft smile and petted his hair, lovingly, “You are a strong and beautiful person, Crowley. You inspire me everyday.” 

“Thank you, Angel. But this isn’t about me. It’s about Ash. We have to take them in.”

“Do you mean like adopt them?” 

“Essentially.”

“Crowley, parenting is a big responsibility to take on.”

“I know.”

“Are we ready for that?”

“Well, we helped raise Warlock.”

“Warlock wasn’t a teenager.”

“Ok, then what about Adam?”

“We didn’t raise Adam.”

“No, but he’s been around a lot recently, and he’s a fucking hellspawn. If we can handle the antichrist, I feel like we can do just about anything. Wouldn't you say?” 

“I suppose.”

“I think it would be fun. I’ve always liked kids,” Crowley smiled, “Plus, I think we’d make some pretty cool parents.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Besides, who better to raise a nonbinary teenager than us. Afterall, we don’t have genders, and in terms of expression, I’m very fluid.” 

“That’s true.”

“I think it would be good for us as a couple too.”

“You don’t think it’ll be too stressful on a new relationship?”

“Aziraphale, there is nothing NEW about us. We may not have been officially together until recently, but we have known one another for over six thousand years. We are as close as close can be, and not even the powers of heaven and hell combined could tear us apart. Besides, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to have a family with you.”

“But dear, we are immortal. What happens when…” Aziraphale fought back some tears, “Humans only get so long on this planet.”

“Think about it this way, if Ash has kids, then we can continue to watch over them and their kids and their kid’s kids. We’ll have a legacy. Plus even if a person is gone, love will persist. The memory lives on, and we will take that with us forever,” he kissed the angel’s hand, gently. “I think that would be worth it.”

“You strike a hard bargain there.”

“So what do you say?”

“Hmm, eternity with my best friend and an everlasting family. Limitless love. The opportunity to change lives. What do you think I say?” 

“Yes?”

“Of course you silly serpent!” Aziraphale pulled Crowley close, and the two hugged for what felt like forever. “I can’t believe it. We’re going to be parents.”

“That’s if Ash will have us. They are in charge of their own life, you know,” Crowley reminded him. 

“I know. We will have to talk to them about it in the morning. I hope they will.”

“I hope so too,” Crowley kissed the angel’s forehead. “I really do.”


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley prepare to ask Ash to join their family. Meanwhile, the teenager is wondering what will become of them and is wishing that the couple will take them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter last weekend, but I wasn’t feeling so great and couldn't bring myself to edit it until today. I’m sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Crowley found himself waking up with his head on Aziraphale’s lap, the angel smiling down at him. He blinked a few times and reached up to caress his partner’s face to prove he wasn’t dreaming. This had become a habit of his as he still struggled to wrap his head around the concept that the most beautiful and amazing person he ever had the pleasure of knowing was really his to love and to hold. Every day with his angel was a privilege he did not think he deserved but that he was incredibly thankful for. He truly was, in his opinion, the luckiest person in the world. He watched Aziraphale for a few seconds in silence, just admiring how gorgeous he was.

“Are you alright, my dear?” the angel’s voice snapped him out of his daze. 

“Just taking in the view,” Crowley responded, cheekily.

Aziraphale grinned and carefully placed his hand behind the demon’s head. He lifted it up so that their lips were only a few centimeters apart.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he breathed. 

“Ngk,” Crowley’s face turned red as their lips met, and his heart melted. 

“You ready for today?” his partner asked as they broke apart. 

“I guess, um...” Crowley tried to compose himself which was hard to do after a kiss like that. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Why? Are you nervous?”

“Not nervous per say. To be honest, I’m still processing so it’s hard for me to grasp that we are actually doing this,” Aziraphale rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

“You do WANT to though, right? I know you said last night that you did, but you could be having second thoughts. I don’t want you to think you have to do this for me. We can find another solution if we need to.”

“Huh? No, that’s not it at all!” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hands and squeezed them, tightly. “I do want to do this with you. Nothing would make me happier. It’s just…”

“What is it, Angel?”

“Do you really believe I’d be a good parent, Crowley?”

“I told you before that I do. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I know you wouldn’t, but...I guess I don’t really understand why you think that. As far as I’m concerned, I’m a bit of a screw-up. I don’t want to do something wrong and have Ash hate me,” the angel looked away, tears welling in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare talk about yourself like that!” Crowley hissed, “Everybody makes mistakes sometimes, and we learn from them. Nobody’s perfect-not even parents. Sometimes we may do very well and not have to worry. Other times, we may stumble across some obstacles. That’s ok. If we do mess up, we just take some time to address the issue and work with Ash to make it better. They’re a teenager so as long as we maintain open communication, establish trust, and compromise when needed, things will work out. I promise. And besides, you’re not alone in this. You have me. We are a team, and if you have trouble with anything, I’ll be there.”

“I know you will,” Aziraphale smiled. 

“And like I mentioned last night, if we can handle Warlock and Adam, we can handle anything.” 

“Thank you, Crowley.”

“Come here,” he pulled Aziraphale into a hug and kissed his shoulder. “You’ve got this.”

“We’ve got this,” the angel emphasized. 

“That’s right,” the demon brushed his partner’s lips with his own. “Now, how about we go get things ready for when Ash wakes up?”

“We’ll have to run out and get some things. I’m afraid I haven’t stocked the cabinet in awhile.”

Aziraphale reached for a piece of paper and scribbled down a message. Then, he grabbed his coat, and the two were off. As they stepped outside the shop, Crowley glanced at his partner with pure admiration and love. He couldn’t wait to start their family.

Fingers crossed.

___________

“Hello? Mr. Fell? Mr. Crowley?” Ash entered the study later that morning to find that nobody was there.

Yawning, they rubbed at their eyes and took a seat on the sofa. They didn’t notice it at first as they were still in the processes of fully waking up, but a note was sitting on the coffee table that was signed by Aziraphale. Ash reached for the piece of paper and began to read. Written in perfect calligraphy was the following message…

“Good morning, Ashton. I hope you were able to sleep alright. I’m afraid that old bed is a bit rickety and is probably not very comfortable for you. I apologize for that. It’s mainly for show anyway as I tend to spend the nights in my study. I promise Crowley and I will find something that is more suitable for you soon.”

Ash paused. Did this mean that Mr. Fell was going to let them hang around a bit longer? The thought brought them some relief as they still weren’t entirely sure what they were going to do once Crowley and Aziraphale returned to Tadfield. They didn’t want to think about it. At the same time though, they figured they should finish reading before getting their hopes up. 

“We can discuss that over breakfast once we return from the market. We won’t be long, but while you’re waiting, go ahead and create a list of items we can acquire for you to make you more comfortable- that is, clothes, supplies, decor, etc. Then later we can go shopping and maybe grab some ice cream. See you soon. Best, Aziraphale,” the message ended with a goofy cartoon sketch of a snake with a top hat and a monocle that Ash assumed had been added by Mr. Crowley as a joke while Mr. Fell was not looking (a gesture that made the teenager giggle). 

Ash stared at the note for a few seconds before setting it back down on the table. Such a message certainly appeared like an invitation to stay. Afterall, why would they be offering to buy supplies? Unless, of course, it was to ensure Ash’s safety once they left. Surely Crowley had told Aziraphale that Ash was not able to go home, but it was always possible that the purchases could be in preparation for a foster or group home environment instead of for residence in their home. The request for decor undermined that theory though because why would they buy luxury items like that if Ash had no control over such things in other places. Also sleeping accommodations surely meant a mattress which would be a pain to transfer if Ash were to go somewhere else. Overall, the odds were appearing to be in their favor.They could not know for sure until the two returned, but they were feeling a bit better about their situation. Excitedly, they reached for a pen and began to scribble down a list of items as requested on the back of the note. They smiled.  
___________

As Crowley and Aziraphale arrived back at the shop, they discovered Ash sitting on the floor near one of the angel’s personal bookshelves in the far corner of the study. In their lap was a large, leather-bound book which both the angel and demon recognized immediately as an old photo album. They didn’t seem to notice the two of them standing there. Slightly confused, Aziraphale glanced at Crowley. His partner shrugged. 

“Ashton?” the angel broke the silence of the room, and the teenager jumped.

“Mr. Fell! Mr. Crowley!” They clutched their chest, breathing heavily. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Apologies. We didn’t mean to startle you,” Aziraphale set a bag of groceries on the desk and walked over to where the teen was sitting. “What are you looking at?”

Ash looked down at the album and panic settled on their face. They quickly shut it and handed it up to Aziraphale.

“I’m so sorry. I was just bored so I was looking for something to pass the time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Aziraphale said as he knelt down next to them. “Actually, it's good you found this. I meant to take it with us to the cottage months ago, but I kept forgetting.”

“I know I shouldn’t have been looking through your stuff,” Ash lowered their head, “That was a poor decision on my part. In fact, as soon as I realized what it was, I contemplated whether I should even open it. It’s personal, and that’s not my business, but I couldn’t stop myself. I only saw a few photos. I…”

“Hush,” Aziraphale sat himself down so that he was hip-to-hip with Ash. “Here,” he handed the album back to them, “It’s fine. Really.” 

The angel motioned for Crowley to join them on the floor. Ash gave them a confused look.

“I don’t understand,” they said.

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley as if to ask for permission, and he nodded. 

“Ash, we have something we want to ask you,” the angel began, “but before we do, I think you should see something.”

The angel flipped the pages until he landed on a photo of a couple taken at the beach. Ash peered at the image and raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you recognize the people in this photo?” Aziraphale asked. 

The teenager squinted. Both faces seemed incredibly familiar, but…

“It can’t be,” they whispered. 

“What can’t be?”

Ash looked back and forth between the photo and the two people in front of them. The resemblance was uncanny. 

“Do you two have siblings?”

Crowley and Aziraphale shook their heads in unison. 

“But these people look just like you.”

“That’s because they are,” the angel chuckled and reached inside the sleeve to pull out the photo which he handed to Crowley. “You remember this, dear?”

The demon adjusted his glasses to lessen the glare. Once the image was clear, a large grin spread across his face. This was a moment he knew quite well as it was the day he asked the love of his life to marry him (or marry her as was the case at the time). The two of them had been on vacation in Italy which was Aziraphale’s idea as he adored the cuisine. Crowley went along with it because one: she wanted to order spaghetti and embarrass the angel by recreating the scene from Lady and the Tramp and two: she wanted some place beautiful to propose. Initially, she had thought about doing it while they were in Rome as it reminded her of a time in their history where the two shared oysters at Patronus’s restaurant. This idea was short-lived, though, because their plans were to go to Rome at the end of their two-week trip, and she couldn’t wait that long. So, instead, she chose to take advantage of the Italian coastline. In the photo, Crowley was dressed in a lovely orange sundress with flowers that Aziraphale had picked out for her. Her hair was curly and extended down past her shoulders much like it had been when the two were in Eden together. Aziraphale, meanwhile, was wearing one of those old-fashioned bathing suits that he picked up in the early 1900s and never wore. Crowley had suggested getting something a bit more modern, but she admitted that her partner looked pretty damn cute in his blue and white striped one-piece, so she let it slide. In addition to the suit, he was also wearing a sunhat that was a bit big for his head. It was adorable, although Crowley had wished it didn’t conceal her angel’s beautiful eyes. The two of them were picnicking together on the sand, and Crowley distinctly remembered asking a stranger to snap a picture as soon as she pulled out the ring from the basket. The look on Aziraphale’s face still makes Crowley’s heart melt to this day. 

“How could I forget,” Crowley said, softly. “That was the happiest day of my life.”

“Awe,” Aziraphale leaned over to kiss the demon’s cheek. “It was mine too.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Ash scrunched up their nose. “What’s going on here?”

“That’s the day we got engaged,” Crowley said, “As for my appearance, which I’m sure is what you are referring to, I am rather flexible when it comes to gender. Right now, I’m comfortable presenting masculine, but at the time I was feeling more in touch with my feminine side and preferred she/her pronouns. It fluctuates.”

“So are you saying you’re non-binary too?” Ash’s face brightened. 

“I suppose if we were to put a label on it, Crowley would be genderfluid,” Aziraphale replied, “and honestly, I don’t particularly ascribe to gender categories at all. Though I present masculine more so than feminine, I don’t feel a strong attachment to words like “male” and “female.” People usually refer to me with he/him pronouns, but I am comfortable with any. The point is though, neither one of us fall into the traditional gender model, and we’re ok with that.”

“Honestly, we prefer it,” Crowley continued, “It gives us some room to live and breathe as individuals and as a couple. Plus...” he smirked. “I look fucking hot in dresses.”

Aziraphale elbowed him.

“Don’t be so crude,” he laughed.

“Well, I’m right, aren’t I?”

The angel rolled his eyes and smiled, “You are beautiful to me no matter how you look, my dear.”

“Oh come on, Angel. You have to admit I look damn good in that picture. Ash, what do you think?”

“I think you look really pretty,” they smiled. 

“See, Angel?”

“I will say I’ve always loved that dress,” the angel conceded, “But we didn’t pull out this photo to talk about how great you look.”

“Haha, you admit it.”

“Oh shush, you fiend,” he slapped his partner jokingly and turned to look at Ash, “Nevermind all that. The reason we wanted to show you this is because we are a lot alike, you and us. We understand a lot of the things you’re going through both in terms of relationships and identity.”

“Yes,” the demon chimed in, “And since we have so much in common, we thought it might be good if we stuck around for support.”

“How do you mean?” Ash raised an eyebrow. 

“You know. Hang around, give advice, lend a hand when needed,” Crowley sniffed, “That sort of thing.”

“So you’re staying in London for awhile?”

“Not exactly,” Aziraphale clarified. “We were actually thinking of taking you with us back to Tadfield. It’ll be safe for you there.”

“Yea, and there’s a couple there who would love to take you in,” Crowley smiled.

“Really?”

Both the angel and demon nodded.

“What are they like?” Ash prompted.

“Well, one is an intelligent and handsome bookshop owner with an affinity for bow ties and a love of pastries,” Crowley said, cheerfully.

“And the other is a plant lover who appears rough on the outside but is really a big sweetheart. He also has the most beautiful eyes you will ever see once he removes his pesky lenses,” Aziraphale laughed as he pulled on Crowley’s sunglasses. 

Ash was at a loss for words. Was this really happening? Had they been right? Their heart raced in their chest. There was silence for a few moments. Crowley and Aziraphale waited patiently, although there were tiny beads of sweat forming on their brows from the anticipation.

“So...you want me to live with you?” They finally asked.

“If you’ll have us,” Aziraphale said, softly.

Ash wasn’t sure what to do. A part of them wanted to hug them both tightly and cry from happiness because of course they wanted to join their family. However, another part was trapped in a state of fear and denial of their situation. Another part didn’t even think they deserved such kindness. They bit their lip. 

“You mean it?”

“Ash, the two of us have been around a long time. I’m not going to tell you how long because that would reveal our age,” Aziraphale giggled, nervously, at that because he still wasn’t sure how they were going to handle that immortality aspect. “Anyway, we’ve met a lot of amazing people throughout the years, but I can say with absolute certainty that we have never met someone quite like you. You are so brave and sure of who you are which is something that took me years to achieve. I admire your confidence and your strength, and it would be an honor to have you in our lives.”

“It really would,” Crowley confirmed. 

“So, what do you think?”

Ash said nothing, but laid their head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. There was a sniffle.

“That would be so great,” they said, a few tears rolling down their cheeks and staining the angel’s coat (something that would normally irk him, but that he couldn’t care less about in the emotion of the moment). 

“Shh,” Aziraphale pulled the teenager into a hug, their face buried in his chest. “It’s ok.”

“I’m sorry,” their voice was slightly muffled, “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“I know,” the angel whispered, “but I need you to look up at me for a second.”

Ash lifted their head. Aziraphale gently grasped one of their hands. With his other hand, he reached for Crowley’s which he placed on top of Ash’s so that all three of them were together. 

“This right here is your family,” the angel declared, “I know you barely know us, but we know you. We know your pain, and we refuse to let you face that on your own. We are here for you, Ash.”

“No matter what,” Crowley added. “You can count on us.”

“Forever?” Ash asked. 

Aziraphale shared a look with Crowley. They didn’t need to think twice about their answer. 

“Forever,” they said.


End file.
